


Read My Lips' Verse Mini-Fills

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [35]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, mini-fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fills from tiny comment_fic prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Lips' Verse Mini-Fills

Jonathan doesn't know what to say when he finally steps foot on Atlantis and comes face-to-face with Evan, Jonathan wearing a civilian uniform and Evan a soldier from head to toe.  
  
Jonathan wants to scream, wants to run, is sure everyone who's looking at him knows the truth of what he is, a flawed carbon-copy, grounded, cut off from the fighter pilot's wings that defined his life for half a century, trapped between two worlds and two lives and two generations with a gaping chasm between them all.  
  
But then when they're alone, Evan leans in to kiss him, and once more he can learn to fly.

*

Rodney choked on his coffee and signed, "I'm sorry, you said Lorne is seeing who?"  
  
John blinked at him innocently, signed back, "Jonathan McNeil, the new Cryptographer," whose name-sign was apparently 'Puzzle' with a J thrown in.  
  
Rodney had known who the 'kid' was as soon he saw him, heard him laugh, heard the familiar _fer cryin' out loud,_ but he didn't know if John knew, so he settled on, "Isn't Lorne straight?" and was unamused when John collapsed in silent laughter.

*

They were sitting side-by-side in the lab when Rodney was struck with curiosity, and he said, "Now, I don't mean to be narcissistic, but when did you first realize you liked me?"  
  
John looked up from his calculations, smiled, and said, "The first time I saw you, at the SGC, I brought you coffee."  
  
Rodney blinked, because he didn't remember that moment at all, and John kissed him on the cheek and said, "Pretty sure it was always you, no matter who came before."


End file.
